


nijimura-senpai

by kaptenpelangi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptenpelangi/pseuds/kaptenpelangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabberwock/Nijimura/Vorpal Swords] yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan adalah kakak kelas yang paling mereka hormati sekaligus... musuh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nijimura-senpai

Suara-suara para penonton perlahan mereda, tergantikan dengan bisikkan-bisikkan samar yang masih terdengar di lapangan tempat pertandingan streetball diadakan. Dari dua orang ke lainnya, semuanya berbisik-bisik dengan raut wajah bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Tidak, tidak ada yang cedera dalam permainan itu. Yang membuat para penonton berbisik-bisik adalah ucapan kapten Jabberwork yang meminta pergantian pemain.

Benar, pergantian pemain dari tim Jabberwock.

Tim _streetball_ dengan anggota pemain yang kuat meminta untuk melakukan pergantian pemain antara pemain s _tarter_  dan cadangan.

Angin yang mendesir membelai wajah semua orang yang berada di sana, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Apakah sang pemain cadangan adalah orang yang kuat? Kartu _truf_  sang kapten Jabberwock, Nash? Apa... yang sedang direncanakan oleh pemain Amerika itu?

Anggota Vorpal Swords—terutama Akashi dan Midorima—memandang setiap pemain dari tim musuh dengan was-was, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh mereka.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar diantara angin yang berhembus, membuat orang-orang yang sendari tadi berbisik-bisik mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang berjalan ke arah lapangan.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 17-18 tahun dengan tinggi 179 cm, rambut berwarna hitamnya sedikit terbelai oleh angin. Ia sedang mengenakan w _ristband_  berwarna pelangi di tangan kiri, sedangkan mata berwarna kelabu itu memandang sekeliling lapangan dan mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Napas anggota —terutama k _iseki no sedai_ — Vorpal Swords tercengkat saat menyadari sosok yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan itu. Sosok yang mengenakan jersey Jabberwock.

" _Well, well, you come here_!" suara Nash terdengar nyaring, sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya.

 

Sang pemain pengganti mendengus kesal, lalu menatap ke arah Nash dengan tajam, " _Tch, is that something wrong if i come_? _I want to meet my_ kouhai."

 

 _"LIke the hell I care._ " Nash membalas kalimat sang surai hitam. Ia berpaling ke arah Vorpal Swords sambil—masih—menyingungkan seringainya. " _He's_  Nijimura Shuuzou. _My teammate._ "

 

Tidak ada yang bersuara, suasana tegang terasa diantara anggota kiseki no sedai yang juga merupakan anggota Vorpal Swords. Tidak ada yang bicara hingga suara seorang Akashi Seijuuro memecah keheningan, keluar secara susah payah dari mulut sang Emperor, "Niji... Nijimura... -san...?"

 

Nijimura Shuuzou—sang pemain Jabberwock—memandang satu persatu mantan adik kelasnya saat masih di Teiko. Memandang Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, dan bahkan Kuroko yang memandang dirinya dengan ketidak percayaan. Ketidak percayaan bahwa—

 

"Yo," sapanya, "sayang sekali kita malah bertemu dilapangan sebagai musuh."

 

—kakak kelas yang paling mereka hormati berdiri di pinggir lapangan itu akan menjadi musuh mereka dilapangan. Di pertandingan _streetball_  ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurobas hanya milik tadatoshi fujimaki.  
> Fanfic ini pernah saya post di ffn pada bulan Agustus lalu.


End file.
